Combat Kelly Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * General George S. Patton Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly's Combat Course: Night Patrol | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly educates the troops on strategy when on night patrol. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Battle Brady | Synopsis3 = Battle Brady and Socko Swenski come across Chinese soldiers along the shores of Korea and attack. However they are soon outnumbered and taken prisoner Captain Chang, the so-called Red Raider. When the two men come to, they find themselves aboard Captain Chang's ship being taken away from Korea for questioning. However, the two manage to fight free and jump overboard. When Chang tries to run them down with their ship, the pair duck under it. Chang then decides to leave them to die in the ocean and leaves the scene. However, Battle and Socko don't perish at sea, instead they are found by an American Navy boat piloted by frog men who take them aboard. They learn from the commanding officer that the frog men have been assigned with disarming sea mines along the shoreline and he asks Battle and Socko to help them with land recon. Agreeing, the pair dive into the water and swim ashore where they come across Captain Chang leaving a cabin. The two jump Chang and take him prisoner then force him to take them to the nearest boat. They then pilot it to the Navy ship where they turn Chang over to the commanding officer there. He commends Battle and Socko for a job well done and says he would welcome them should they ever decide to join up with the Navy. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak have been assigned to determine what the Chinese are shipping in trucks through the region and jump on top of one of the convoy vehicles to try and find out. They fight off the guards but the driver chooses suicide over capture and wheels his truck off a cliff. Combat and Cookie bail out and watch as the truck explodes when it impacts with the ground. In order to catch another truck, the pair leave a boulder in the road forcing the truck to stop. When the soldiers aboard try to fight back, Combat and Cookie gun them all down save for the driver. When the drive tries to escape, Combat jumps on the hood of the truck and punches through the windshield, knocking the driver out. Reviving the driver Combat forces him to take them to where he is going. Instead, the Chinese soldier tricks them into going to a rubber tire dump nearby where the Chinese are setting up explosives on a bridge that American troops are scheduled to cross. The Chinese soldier runs off and sets off a landmine, sacrificing himself and warning his fellow comrades that Combat and Cookie are there. Seeking cover behind the tires, Combat comes up with an idea on how to deal with the enemy. Loading some tires with explosives from the the truck, they roll them down to the bridge where the explode, taking out the booby trap and the enemy soldiers with it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}